The present invention relates to a cockpit, especially for a helicopter.
It is known to design the supporting frame parts of the cockpit for weight reasons in lightweight design from composite fiber or from also hollow metal profiles, where the cost-effective manufacture of the cockpit frame is achieved, taking into consideration the relatively limited lot sizes of aircraft, by the provision that the individual hollow profile parts are formed and hardened separately from each other and are then put together as the finished support frame via stiff joints. The manufacturing tolerances resulting from this process are compensated in the installation of the cockpit front panes and doors, cf which, especially in the manufacture of helicopters, require high fitting accuracy at the frame parts defining the corresponding cockpit cutouts, where the extra cost required therefor is tolerated intentionally in view of the cost and weight advantages otherwise achieved with this manufacturing method.